


[Dragon Age: Origins] Samotność w Kręgu ✔︎

by AurelieSetnei



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Gen, Harrowing, Mages and Templars, Magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieSetnei/pseuds/AurelieSetnei
Summary: Krąg Magów - odcięta od świata społeczność, skupiająca w ciasnych murach zarówno pełnych ambicji uczniów sztuki magicznej, jak i Templariuszy, którzy z założenia mieli być Obrońcami.Ludzie jednak, którzy otrzymują choć okruch władzy nad innymi, prędzej czy później wyciągają ręce po więcej.Krótkie opowiadanie o jednej z podopiecznych Kręgu oraz o przejawach Władzy.





	

\- Cóż, chyba jesteś z siebie zadowolona? Słyszałam, że jeden z templariuszy uznał twoją Katorgę za najszybszą i... najczystszą.

\- Owszem, jestem.

\- Szkoda, że pozostali nie mają takiego talentu, jak ty i nie przychodzi im wszystko tak łatwo.

Wysoka, czarnowłosa magini spojrzała chabrowymi oczami na rozmówczynię, przybierając maskę chłodnej obojętności. Co ta gęś mogła o niej wiedzieć? O tym, w jaki straszny sposób ujawniła się w niej magia, która przyszła jej z odsieczą. O tym, ile bezsennych nocy spędziła na treningach, ile razy budziła się z policzkiem na księgach, ze straszliwym bólem głowy i wdychając kurz wolumenów. I w końcu o tym, jak traktowali ją Templariusze. Ze szczególną, wszechobecną uwagą oblepiali lodowatymi spojrzeniami, jakby tylko czekając na to, aż zrobi coś zakazanego. Jakby czekając na pretekst, by ją dotknąć. Wiedziała, że jej pragną. A im bardziej była wobec nich obojętna, tym bardziej natarczywi się stawali. Czasem kpili, czasem żartowali, wszystko jednak podszyte było groźbą. Lecz do tej pory nie pozwolili sobie na nic więcej, znając historię jej przybycia do Kręgu.

Bała się ich. Choć dawno temu postanowiła, że nigdy, przenigdy nie da im tego po sobie poznać. Ani nikomu innemu. Była na to zbyt dumna.

Rozciągnęła jasne, delikatne usta w powściągliwym uśmiechu, pilnując jednocześnie by żadna z emocji nie pojawiła się na jej pięknej twarzy.

\- To prawda. Szkoda - powiedziała powoli, z wyuczoną obojętnością.

Adeptka skrzywiła się nieładnie, obdarzając ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Nic nowego.

Krąg był zbyt ciasny dla tylu indywiduów posiadających ponadprzeciętne, _elitarne_ według nich, zdolności. To, że ktoś był lepszy stanowiło wyzwanie i wywoływało zawiść. Znacząca część zwyczajnie uważała się za lepszych od zwykłych, niemagicznych osób. Być może kiedyś ..... też taka była. Aż do momentu, gdy spojrzała na aroganckich uczniów jak w lustro.

***

Przyszli po nią późnym wieczorem. Dwóch rosłych templariuszy, napawających się władzą nadaną im przez Zakon. Mieli być Obrońcami magów, czuwającymi partnerami, żyjącymi w zgodzie.

Co za żart.

Ludzie, którzy otrzymują choć okruch władzy nad innymi, prędzej czy później wyciągają ręce po więcej. Więcej przywilejów, więcej praw, więcej, więcej, więcej...

Z czasem Templariusze stali się żelazną pięścią, trzymającą w garści łańcuchy, przytwierdzone do obroży wokół szyi każdego maga. Adeptki, z przerażeniem w oczach i gestach, szeptały między sobą o bezkarnych czynach Templariuszy, którym trudno było utrzymać śluby w odizolowanym od świata miejscu. Byli panami. A one... były niczym. Były bezbronne. Skuteczne czy nie, użycie magii zobec członka Zakonu równało się wyciszeniu.... Lub "przypadkowej" śmierci.

Drzwi małej sali, w której uczniowie mogli w spokoju czytać lub ćwiczyć w samotności, otwarły się ze zgrzytem, wzniecając drobiny kurzu.

\- Już czas - rzekł jeden z przybyszów. Jego słowa zostały przytłumione stalowym hełmem. Nie poznała tego głosu, prawdopodobnie przybył z ostatnim naborem. Mężczyzna był odrobinę wyższy od towarzysza, przez szparę wzrokową widać było jedynie błysk jego oczu.

Nic więcej nie mogła o nim powiedzieć. Templariusze byli anonimowi, a przez to jeszcze łatwiej im było o skryte za pełną płytową zbroją okrucieństwo.

\- Postaraj się dobrze - dodał drugi, postępując krok ku niej. - Szkoda by było takiej ślicznej buźki... i ciała. - Przejechał zimną rękawicą po jej policzku. Nie wzdrygnęła się nawet, nie odrywając nieruchomego spojrzenia od ściany nad ich głowami. Magia zapulsowała na granicy świadomości, lecz stłumiła ją.

_Bądź zimna, odpychająca. Nie prowokuj, nie pokazuj niczego._

\- Wystarczy. Nie każmy im czekać.

_Och?_

To było... niespotykane. Wyższy z Templariuszy nie zmienił postawy ani tonu, lecz było w jego głosie coś...

Czego jednak ten drugi nie wychwycił. Złapał ją za szczupłe ramię.

\- To ostatnia szansa. Gdy zostanie magiem, będzie trudniej... Chyba, że zginie. - Spojrzał na towarzysza, wciąż ściskając jej ramię. Bolało. Wstrzymała oddech i zacisnęła usta, walcząc z chęcią wyrwania się czy użycia magii. Poczuła bolesny ucisk w żołądku.

\- W y s t a r c z y - powtórzył wyższy. Zimno. Z naciskiem.

Chwyt zelżał, aż w końcu zniknął całkowicie. Niedoszły oprawca warknął coś niezrozumiale przeklął i skierował do drzwi.

\- Jesteś tu nowy. Jeszcze się nauczysz - warknął, po czym wymaszerował z pomieszczenia.

Przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza. Magini rozprostowała palce, które nie wiadomo kiedy zacisnęła w pięści. Patrzyła na gorejący miecz, wymalowany na piersi rycerza.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Poderwała zaskoczony wzrok. Przyglądał się jej. Miała wrażenie, że miał jasne oczy, choć trudno było określić w cieniu hełmu.

Wiedziała jedno.

Był inny niż wszyscy. Niż większość, poprawiła się w myślach. Nie chciała mierzyć wszystkich jedną miarą. Wśród Templariuszy byli również przyzwoici ludzie. Ten prawdopodobnie był jednym z nich. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na uśmiech.

Powoli wypuściła powietrze nosem, przywołując się do porządku.

\- Tessaya - Jej głos zabrzmiał słabiej, niż chciała.

\- Cullen - Skłonił się lekko. - To ja będę... Gdyby...

\- To ty mnie zabijesz, jeśli nie przejdę Katorgi. Rozumiem.

Uczynił niepewny gest ręką, lekko ją unosząc, jednak po chwili zreflektował się i opuścił ją luźno. Skinął głową.

Mimowolnie rzuciła okiem na schowany w pochwie miecz, który mężczyzna miał przy sobie. Być może... Tak zakończy się jej życie. Stwórco, takim orężem mógł z łatwością przeciąć ją na pół...

\- Chodźmy zatem - powiedziała szybko, zadowalająco pewnym głosem, choć w środku drżała jak osika.

Katorga.

_Stwórco, dopomóż!_

Wyprostowała się dumnie i skierowała trochę tylko sztywny krok ku wyjściu. Była niemal pewna, że Templariusz słyszał dudniące bicie serca, które omal nie wyrwało jej się z piersi.

\- Poradzisz sobie - powiedział cicho.

Kąciki ust mimowolnie powędrowały lekko w górę. Założyła kruczoczarne, proste włosy za ucho.

\- Oczywiście - odparła.

Skryte w cieniu oczy zwęziły się, jakby w uśmiechu. 


End file.
